Rosario vampire biohazard
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Rosario vampire Resident evil fanfiction, not true crossover. Tsukune had survived raccoon city's outbreak of the T-Virus and with umbrella looking for him, he is invited to a school for yokia.
1. Chapter 1

Rosario vampire resident evil

Chapter 1: a new start.

It had been three months since the raccoon city incident and the T-Virus outbreak. Tsukune Auno a teenaged Japanese exchange student from Japan had survived the ordeal but not without cost. At 2am, three hours before the bomb was dropped, he was infected by the T-Virus, making him no longer human. He retained human form and his sanity but he could mutilate sections of his body at will. He had escaped from raccoon with Leon and the others.

Tsukune was now waiting by a bus stop to be transfered to his new school, yokia academy after a visit from its headmaster, mikogami.

*flashback*

It was a quiet day in the Auno household. As usual tsukune was sitting on his bed reading through a diary he wrote on his condition, one he'd yet to tell his parents or kyoko about.

So far tsukune had discovered his skin was tougher, his strength and stamina was higher and he had a craving for medium rare steak. The last part made him shudder, he remembered that the infected would often eat people, often to the point where there was nothing left but bone and muscle, resulting in blood skinned mutants which were impossible to kill without explosives.

A soft knock occurred at his door, making him jump in shock. "Tsukune, there's a man here to see you." Koji, tsukune's dad called.

"uh, c coming. " tsukune stuttered." I'll be right out. " he shoved the book away from under his mattress. Hoping to however was up there that it wasn't someone from umbrella, he didn't want to be cut open to make a new virus.

As he walked down the stairs he saw a man in white priest robes sitting across from his mother who both had a cup of tea.

"Uh, hi. Mum, what's going on? " tsukune asked cautiously.

" Ah, tsukune, this kind man wishes for you to join his school. " his mum explained cheerfully." isn't that nice! "

" Ah, mister Auno, a pleasure to finally meet you. " the old man smiled." I'm Mikogami, headmaster at yokia academy. "

" uh, why? " tsukune gulped.

" You may relax, I'm not with Umbrella. " mikogami chuckled lightly.

" tsukune, why did he say it like that? " his mum asked in confusion as she sat her cup of tea down.

" Best tell her now boy, don't want her to worry. " Mikogami chuckled.

" Tsukune? " his mum asked.

" Mum, please don't panic. " tsukune asked. Blatantly glad his dad left for work already, he fainted easily.

" Tsukune, what's going on? " his mum asked.

" There's, something I haven't told you. " he started nervously." Mum, remember how I said I was on a excursion when raccoon reactor exploded? "

" yes, and I'm grateful you survived. " his mum smiled happily.

" There was no meltdown. " mikogami inputted." It was a nuclear bomb shot at the city to contain a bio weapon virus. "

" what?! MY BABY BOY! " Mrs Auno cried as she hugged tsukune tightly.

" mum. " tsukune groaned in annoyance and embarrassment." can we finish? "

" alright. " Mrs Auno replied as she left him go.

" Mum, the virus turned people into zombies and mutants. " tsukune explained making his mum gasp in shock and fright.

" what? " Mrs Auno asked fearfully.

" Mum, I got bitten by one. " tsukune sighed." I'm not human anymore. "

" But, you're not a zombie. " his mum denied.

" Yeah, but I'm not human either, I can mutate parts of my body. " tsukune sighed nervously. He outstretched his left arm to his side and rolled up his sleeve, his skin bulged and the skin thickened, forming organic armor. His knuckles gained serrated spikes and his fingers gained talons. Mrs Auno jumped back in fright before steeling her nerves and gripping her son in a tight hug, one that if he were human would Crack his ribs.

"I never should have let you go. " his mum sobbed sadly.

" Now to why I'm here. " mikogami explained.

Tsukune tensed and pulled his mum behind him protectively." If you're with the bastards at umbrella who made the virus, fuck off! "

" relax, I'm not with umbrella. " mikogami chuckled lightly." in fact I offer haven to those effected by their virus who maintained their sanity. As well as other creatures. You see the T-Virus, the very one in your blood was derived from the blood of Yokia. "

" wait, yokia are real? " tsukune asked in shock.

" yes, I'm sure you remember Leon. " mikogami smiled." he's a vampire"

"what? No way. " tsukune blanked in awe and shock. Then again, it did explain the man's hate of sewers and why he looked at puddles of blood oddly." the man who saved me was a vampire? "

" he indeed is. " mikogami explained." it was him that informed me of your condition. "

" So, monsters are real? " Mrs Auno asked." and one saved my son? "

" incidentally yes. " mikogami smiled thinly." It is too dangerous for your son in human school since most are outposted by umbrella. "

" Yeah, I don't want to be cut up. " tsukune gulped nervously.

" well, here's the forms. " Mikogami explained as he gave Mrs Auno enrollment papers." I'll see you when school starts. " he said before bowing politely and left.

*end flashback*

A bus pulled up baring the yokia academy Crest pulled up, it was a odd six wheeled bus. Green in color and looked old.

" you going to yokia academy kid? " the bus driver asked. Tsukune nodded nervously." well get on kid. "

Tsukune nodded and got on. At the back of the bus was a silver haired man he remembered from raccoon.

" hey Leon! " tsukune called.

Leon looked up, smiled and waved him over. Tsukune nodded and sat down next to him.

" How's it going kid? "Leon chuckled.

" Alright I guess, mum and dad know what happened and their okay with it but dad keeps his distance. " tsukune explained nervously.

" Well, at least here you'll be safe from umbrella. " Leon smiled softly at tsukune." just keep in mind there's only two other students like you there. "

" really? " tsukune asked in shock." I thought it was only us who got out of raccoon. "

" Nah, two others escaped, a girl named Alice and a boy called Damian. " Leon explained loosely." Alice is simular to the Nemesis and Damian was part licker. "

Tsukune shuddered at that. After all, he remembered what lickers did to his friend Lilly, they had ripped her to shreds, not enough left for a zombie to form.

He was brought out of his thoughts by his phone ringing, it was kyoko, his cousin. He gulped and answered the phone. "hello?"

"finally! Tsukune where have you been, I've been so worried auntie won't tell me what's going on! " kyoko replied rapidly.

" uh, I'm going to a boarding school. " tsukune replied loosely. Careful not to give stuff away.

" a bording school wait tsu-" the call cut off, there were no bars at all. It happened right as they entered a tunnel of swirling lights, like a rainbow in a blender was painted across the walls. When they came out they were on a Cliffside road near a sea of red.

"here we are, yokia academy. I'd watch yourself tsukune, this is one scary as school. " the bus driver chuckled evilly as tsukune got off.

The bus turned around and left through the tunnel to parts unknown. Tsukune noticed that the sign for the academy was dressed as a scarecrow and on a distant cliff beyond a Forrest of dead trees was the school.

As he looked at the Forrest, contemplating whether or not he would find hellhounds in it he was hit by something from behind, knocking him over.

"ooh, sorry. " a girl's voice groaned. Tsukune looked and saw a silver haired girl was next to him flat on her face. She was wearing the yokia academy uniform." I'm anemic. "

" It's alright, I know the feeling. " tsukune answered truthfully. After all, he'd been bitten once by a zombie who found his shoulder tasty.

" anyway, I'm moka akashya. " the girl introduced strictly, like she spent most of her life in a army camp.

" I'm tsukune Auno, pleasure to meet you. " tsukune introduced himself politely." I'm sorry for being in your way then, just trying to figure something out. "

" like what? " Moka asked bluntly.

" If any hellhounds or cerberus are in there. " tsukune replied as he watched the Forrest.

" well whatever, we'll be late now because of you. " moka growled as she gestured to her ruined bike.

" Sorry, I'd fly you there if you want. " tsukune offered politely.

" sure, it's the least you could do. " moka replied dryly.

Tsukune nodded and a pair of black batlike wings unfolded from his back and out the hidden slits cut in his uniform. Moka looked them over with curiosity.

" what kind of monster are you? " she asked curiously.

" T-Virus mutant. " tsukune replied.

" A what? " moka asked in confusion.

" I'll explain later, don't want you late after all. " tsukune joked slightly.

" fine. " moka growled as tsukune grabbed ahold of her and took to the air. As they flew over the Forrest they were joined by a blue haired girl wearing a yellow sweater who had purple bat wings and a tail.

" Yahoo! Are you an incubus? " the girl asked tsukune.

" I'm not. " tsukune answered back." My name's tsukune Auno, who are you? "

" kurumu kuruno. " the girl replied." succubus. "

" Moka akashya, vampire. " moka growled at the succubus.

" What are you cutie? " kurumu cooed at tsukune.

" T-Virus infected human. " tsukune answered. Moka and kurumu gave him shocked looks.

" Human? " moka growled.

" Yeah right! " kurumu laughed as she lazily flew beside them." Humans don't fly! "

" Okay, maybe I should say former human then. " tsukune sighed glumly.

"i hate humans." moka snarled as she tried to kick tsukune.

"I'm not human, what did they ever do to you anyway? " tsukune asked with genuine concern.

" they made fun of me, even drove my outer self to commit suicide by water. " moka muttered softly as she cried silently." ura was fake but she was the closest thing to a friend I had. "

" I'm sorry. " tsukune whispered.

" for what? " moka growled.

" nobody should have to go through that, if, if you want I'd be your friend. " tsukune offered as he too cried silently. Remembering all his friends at raccoon who died during the outbreak. How his first crush was ripped to shreds in front of his own eyes. Lilly didn't even stand a chance.

" Why are you crying? " kurumu asked.

" Just remembering someone I used to know before the ship hit the fan. " tsukune sighed as moka thought his offer over.

" well, I could please you. "kurumu offered huskily.

" Uh, no thanks. " tsukune gulped nervously.

" I accept tsukune. " Moka answered firmly." But no inappropriate touching, peeking or messing around with the succubus. "

" Agreed. " tsukune nodded.

" HMF! " kurumu huffed indignantly at that." Fine! " with that, she flew off towards the dorms.

" Well, we're here. " tsukune stated as he flew close enough to the ground that moka could jump down, which she did. Tsukune landed and his wings folded back into place and he readjusted his bag which got knocked around a lot.

" thank you. " moka gave a razor thin smile." is your blood safe? "

" sorry, it's not. "tsukune replied as he shook his head." the virus is blood born. "

" I see." moka replied as the bell went. "hurry up, I won't have you expelled on day one."

After the orientation everyone found their way to homeroom. Tsukune sat behind moka next to the window, kurumu sat next to tsukune and a blonde guy with a freakish tongue kept licking a pencil as he glared at tsukune in hatred.

"good morning class! My name is Shuzuka Nekonome! "introduced the perky teacher with a bright grin." welcome to your first year at yokia academy. As you know this is a school for monsters! However this year we have a few very special students here. T-Virus victims. "

The way the teacher said it made tsukune feel like he was the equivalent to a person who just got shot.

There were confused glances at the teacher from many students and weird murmuring.

" You see humans made their own kind of yokia. " the teacher explained as she cast tsukune a sympathetic look." using a mix of blood from vampires, succubus and werewolves, as well as a few others, they made the T-Virus. Those effected by the virus turn into rogue yokia, often revenants. The former humans are powerful, on part with vampires or dragons in some cases. Most of them who are still sane were shunned by humans and came here under invitation to learn how to adapt. "

Tsukune shrunk back into his chair nervously. Nekonome decided to make a example for the heck of it." Mr Auno, please stand at the front of the class. "

Tsukune gulped but did as he was told. " This is tsukune Auno, a T-Virus mutator. " nekonome introduced happily. Many students scoffed at him or looked disgusted by him." He according to the notes here can fly, outrun werewolves, survive subzero temperatures, breath water, outfight vampires and turn his skin bulletproof. "

Suddenly there were a lot less looks of hatred and disgust and many more of awe, fear and shock. Kurumu and moka were giving him adoring looks along with a blonde girl, a violet haired girl and a pissed look from the guy licking the pencil.

" Now, normally we'd go by the rules of no revealing true forms but since humans are begining to make their own yokia, we found this rule a tinsy bit outdated, so yay us! Any human found on campus isn't killed anymore and instead escorted to the headmaster. " Mrs nekonome smiled happily." But try to keep human form where ever possible. "  
She then turned back to tsukune with a smile." take your seat now please Mr Auno. " tsukune nodded and rushed back to his seat. Most of the guys looked extremely mad at him and the girls looked awed and lovesick.

" Okay class, nothing much else to do today so free day yay! Just make sure to keep out of trouble, dismissed! " nekonome smiled happily as tsukune bolted and got chased by Moka, kurumu, the blonde girl and a bunch of annoyed boys.

Tsukune managed to find his way to the school roof, a safe haven to him. When shit hit the fan in raccoon city, he took to the roofs, outsmart in most of the infected but was brought down by a tendril armed zombie.

Tsukune sat there, quietly as he watched students mingled below, some of them in their true forms, he even saw a harpie chasing after a werewolf in a bad mood about something while waving ruined flowers like a club. As he sat there he hadn't noticed someone joined him on the roof. It was moka.

"so Auno, what are you doing up here by yourself? " moka asked bluntly, making the teen jump in shock.

" Oh! Moka, just you, sorry. " tsukune sighed sadly." I was just thinking about a friend who died during the outbreak. "

" Who was it? " moka asked gently. If this were anyone else, she laugh but she could see the pain in tsukune's eyes and it reminded her of herself when omote killed herself.

" Lilly. " tsukune sighed as he looked down." I tried to save her, I did but... I couldn't, I wasn't good enough to, she was torn to pieces before I even blinked. "

" We understand. " stated a new voice. Moka and tsukune looked up to see a black haired girl around their age with eyes which were green with red flecks. " I survived raccoon city too, I watched my boyfriend die in there trying to protect me. " she then looked a bit embarrassed." Oh, sorry, I'm Alice. "

" how did you find us? " moka asked in confusion.

" him. " Alice stated simply as she gestured to tsukune." I can smell the virus, you reek of it. Relax, I won't kill you. So you're what? Licker, reventnat, bloodshot? "

" mutator. " tsukune answered nervously.

" cool, I'm a nemesis. " Alice shrugged." We're slow but resilient and strong."

"not very sensitive are you? " moka asked with a frown.

" Not really, I was home schooled. " Alice shrugged." added with the vitus strain I've got and I'm pretty much emotionally dead. "

" Alright, that's new. " tsukune admitted as he looked down at the courtyard. Moka and Alice looked too. Below them was a large Licker about the size of a family car being chased by a small witch who was magically dropping pots on it.

" Indeed. " Alice a green then walked off." see you around. "

" so, you're as strong as a vampire huh? " moka asked with a smirk.

" I have no clue. " tsukune admitted." I know I'm stronger than before but vampires? Leon would kick my ass easily so probably not. "

" Who's Leon? "moka asked bluntly, annoyed at the lack of challenge.

" The vampire who saved me in raccoon. " tsukune replied." he works for the BSAA. " tsukune gained a distant look before he shook his head and smiled." If you allow it, I'd like to train with you. "

Moka was taken back by his sudden mood change but nodded anyway.

" thanks, meet me in the clearing in fifteen minutes! " tsukune smiled before rushing off.

" you're a strange boy tsukune. " moka chuckled as she shook her head. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rosario vampire resident evil

Ch 2: adjusting to life

Moka akashiya, a proud, somewhat vain and powerful young silver haired vampire girl stood waiting in the clearing of the yokia academy Forrest for tsukune, her first friend, one who could possibly match her too.

"Hey moka! " tsukune called as he walked into the clearing with a bright smile." you ready? "

" I have been ready for ages. " moka smirked smugly as she lowered herself into a fighting position" come at me with all you got. "

" uh, how about 20%?" tsukune asked nervously to moka, she sighed but nodded anyway. Tsukune's muscles grew to the proportions of a football star and serrated bone formed over his arms making armor and his fingers became claw like, two bladed wings grew from his back which were blood black and tough like leather.

Moka signaled for him to begin and he charged. She ducked under a sidekick from tsukune before kicking him in his manhood, barely gaining a flicker of pain from him but it did shoot him in the air a good twenty meters. He extended his wings to stop himself before launching full speed at moka and kicked her in the abdomen, sending the vampire skidding back a few yards, digging a trench onto the dirt and uprooting several trees in the process.

Moka sprinted forwards and kicked tsukune in the jaw, only resulting in his head snapping upwards before he looked back at her and scissor kicked her in the chest, sending her across the clearing again before she stopped with a slight stagger. She rushed forwards and let loose a series of rapid yet powerful kicks to tsukune's chest and face. He was sent flying into a tree which promptly fell on him. By now moka was lightly panting from effort but she was impressed none the less with tsukune and his skills and power.

"ouch. " tsukune groaned from under the tree." okay, that hurt, but I can go for more. " he stated and lifted the tree off him, branches were sticking out of his leg which he pulled out like they were nothing.

Moka smirked and gestured for him to attack again. He charged and fake a left jab only to grab her right arm, sweep her legs from under her and pin her to the ground, their faces only inches apart.

"Give up? " tsukune asked casually.

" no. " moka stated and flipped tsukune over so he was restrained and she was on top of him." know your place. " she smirked.

Tsukune smirked back and using his wings flipped them back over so moka was restrained once again." how about you know yours?" he joked.

Moka blushed at that. Impressed that at 20% tsukune could match and better her at 50% of her power. What she did next shocked both of them. "I do." she whispered and kissed tsukune on impulse, making him blush and freeze up on shock. She flipped him over so she was on top again and got off him, still smirking but it was ruined by her blush. "I hope you know you place now."

Tsukune could only manage a weak nod in response to her statement. A dark blush covered his face as his mutations lessened and his wings tucked away. To where, he assumed that they stayed under his skin. He got up and straightened his school uniform then looked at moka, who was blushing like crazy. "uh, what, what was that for?"

"You clearly know your place and vampire custom demands I submit to a much more powerful being, overall, keep this up and I'll let you know my place. " moka suggested flirterously.

" Basted, what is a wimp like you doing with a hoty like this? " a voice growled from the edge of the Forrest. It was the blonde pencil linking guy from homeroom." Anyway, I'm sizou. so hotty how about you and me ditch this looser and have some fun? Son of a bitch is just a fucking chimp on steroids. "

" no thanks, I'm sure that he's stronger than you anyway orc, and he's far more than a chimp on steroids. " moka snarled at sizou.

" how about I just fuck you anyway and kill this wimp? " sizou floated darkly.

Before moka could reply tsukune had rushed over and punched him to the other side of the Forrest, leaving a long, deep trench in his wake. Moka's jaw hung loose showing her fangs, of before was only 20% of tsukune's power, this was 50% of it, it made moka look like a damned kitten. It almost scared her that he was so powerful but when he turned to her, she didn't see anger or hatred like she expected, she saw fear for her and protectiveness towards her.

"you okay Moka? " tsukune asked her, his left arm was disproportionate to the rest of him and was as thick as a telephone pole. His left hand looked like it could rip a hole in a tank. Slowly the arm faded to normal.

" thank you, I'm alright tsukune. " moka replied as a bat flew over.

" I'm just a bat wee! " it called as it flew around. Moka ignored it like she saw it often and tsukune looked confused as to how it could talk.

" I'LL KILL YOU! " sizou roared as a large hulking sickly green creature charged them head on. Moka snarled and glared at it.

" it's time for you to, " moka began then kicked sizou into the ground, hard." KNOW YOUR PLACE! "

He groaned and tried to stand up only for tsukune to punch him in his face, knocking him out." stay down!" moka gave a approving nod to tsukune's comment at the orc. She had to admit that tsukune could overpower her easily if he so choose but didn't. He was easily on part with her older sister aqua.

"Well, this fight only took fourth three seconds! Wee! " the bat squeeked happily.

" Kou shouldn't you be with my sister kokoa? " moka growled at the bat.

Kou gulped." Ahh, miss moka, mistress kokoa wanted me to keep you safe. "

" don't lie slave. " moka growled.

" Don't hurt me! Weee! " kou called in fear as he rapidly flapped away from moka." the things I do for mistress kokoa! Wee! "

" uh, what was that about? " tsukune asked in confusion.

" that was kou-budy, my younger sister's firmilular. " moka snorted." the little brat is always spying on me. "

" Uh, well at least she cares? " tsukune offered weakly.

Moka looked at him oddly then rolled her red, slitted eyes at his answer before grabbing him by his arm." follow me. " she demanded as a blush crept across her cheeks.

Tsukune could of freed himself anytime buy couldn't bring himself to do it. Moka lead them to the girls dorm, flaring her yokia to scare everyone off. Tsukune by this point was blushing like mad as moka pulled him into her room, which oddly was across from his which he could see though her window. Once they were inside moka slammed and locked the door before dropping her yokia.

"uh, moka? " tsukune asked in confusion. Moka walked over and bit his neck, hard." OUCH! "

Moka pulled back with a smirk." Tsukune Auno, you are now marked as mine, piss me off and I'll make sure you know your place. "

" uh, huh? " tsukune blanked in confusion to the statement.

Moka realized that tsukune was new to all the yokia customs so she decided not to show him his place. " It means that you're my boyfriend tsukune, so much as think about fooling around with another girl, especially that succubus and I'll show you you place. " she growled.

" Uh, but we just met? " tsukune offered in confusion to the entire situation.

" Tell me tsukune, do you see that mark there? " moka asked pointing to the fang marks on tsukune's neck. He nodded after looking in the mirror." it didn't fade away instantly, that's how I know you are meant to be with me, otherwise it would not of happened. "

" wait, so you bite to tell if someone is your boyfriend? " tsukune asked in shock.

Moka shrugged." how vampires do it. Succubus, if I remember correctly look for those immune to their charm, werewolves go by speed, mermaids by scent, Yuki onna by reactions, demons by power and orc by what they can club over the head and drag back home. " she said the last one with disgust.

" so, what does this mean? " tsukune asked.

" well vampires like succubi have only one possible mate so when we find one we can mark, it's the equivalent to being engaged. " moka explained. Tsukune paled then gulped and nodded, stunned." However, " she added as she leaned in close to look tsukune in the eye." it's even better if that one is powerful. " seeing tsukune's nervousness she smiled thinly.

" uh, m-moka? " tsukune stuttered nervously.

" Yes my love? " moka cooed.

" Uh, c-could we take things, slow? " he gulped.

Moka nodded and gave a understanding smirk at him, after all tsukune was still a human at heart." very well, but remember, you're mine. "

Tsukune gulped and nodded before he noticed the time." uh, Moka, I should go. "

" Then you'll be caught and expelled. " moka smirked.

" I don't have a choice do I? " tsukune sighed. Moka shook her head." is it okay if I sleep on the couch? "

" No. " moka hissed like a cat." on my bed, nowhere else. " tsukune gulped and nodded at that.

*headmaster's office*

Mikogami sat in his shadowy office with a thin grin on his face." kekekeke. " he chuckled." so young mister Auno and miss akashya eh? Things will be getting, interesting for him very soon. "

There was a knock at the door." what is it? " mikogami demanded.

" sir, it's kyou. " a scared secretary explained.

" send him in. " mikogami sighed. The doo opened and a smug looking blonde guy walked in. He wore a black uniform.

" you can't be serious! Letting three freaks in? What about order!? " the teen demanded.

" kyou, if we want piece, this is a nessisary bridge, they have a foot in each world. " mikogami explained simply.

" Sir, I'll purge the trash from the school! " kyou demanded strongly." humans should be crushed and ruled! "

Mikogami sighed at that." You are not to interfere with this kyou, now leave! " he snapped. Kyou grumbled before leaving.

Outside as kyou walked off he was joined by two other in similar uniform." find out all you can on the three T-Virus freaks. " he growled.

" yes sir. " both students replied before rushing off.

Kyou smirked as he looked down at a ring on his middle finger in the shape of a umbrella from above colored with alternating red and white." soon, umbrella will rule all. " 


	3. Chapter 3

Rosario vampire biohazard

Ch 3: mutant+succubus

I own nothing

It had been three days since tsukune had arrived at yokai academy and already he'd been in three fights, two with sizou and one with a skinny guy who had eyes on his hands instead of his face. All three times tsukune merely made his fist incredibly dense then punched them after moka kicked them. Always with the same two lines, "know your place" and "stay down" moka hated the excess attention from the students, especially that succubus kurumu who followed tsukune around like a cold hearted stalker.

Meanwhile in the village of Yuki onnas, a young monster girl called mizore sneezed.

It was homeroom time in school and tsukune was sitting in his usual spot when a explosion from the next room sent Alice flying through the wall and landed in front of tsukune covered in dust.

"uh, Alice are you okay? " tsukune asked in concern for the nemesis girl.

Alice coffee slightly, electing a puff of black smoke from her mouth." dragon sneezed. " she stated bluntly before brushing herself off and walked back through the hole in the wall.

" meow? " nekonome mewed in confusion at what had happened before her and was wondering if this would be regular like last year.

" wasn't that the girl who tracked you to the roof? "moka asked tsukune in a bored tone. Tsukune nodded in response.

" yahoo! Sorry I'm late! " called a voice from the doorway. She then rushed to tsukune and essentially glomped him.

" mfff! " came tsukune's muffled protests as he struggled to remove the succubus in a way which didn't involve ripping his uniform or hurting the girl.

" what's that? Of course I'd marry you! " kurumu declared, knowing full well that is not what tsukune was saying.

" get your hands off my blood mate! " moka snapped at kurumu. Many students fainted at the overwhelming aura moka gave off in her anger.

" He's my destined one! " kurumu snapped.

" he's not! " moka declared as she grabbed tsukune's arm, resulting in a tug of War over the former human.

" is to! " kurumu demanded as she yanked tsukune towards her.

" is not! " moka growled as she pulled him back." kapachu! " she bit into his neck.

" owowowowow! " tsukune cried in pain. He hated how she did that. He cursed that powerful yokia like vampires were naturally immune to the virus and hence to moka, he was a buffet at times.

" charm! " kurumu declared at tsukune, attempting to use magic on him." tsukune you only love me! "

" kurumu get the heck off of me! Moka quit biting! " tsukune declared loudly as the tug of War continued. Kurumu pouted at the fact tsukune resisted the spell yet again.

" meow! " nekonome hissed and scratched the trio relentlessly. This left all three on the floor in pain, although moka and tsukune healed near instantly from the injuries due to their advanced healing factor.

Once everything had calmed down nekonome ordered everyone back to their desks. "Alright very one today we'll be learning about famous human authors.. And their love for cats!" everyone sweat dropped at the cat obsessed nekomuse.

After school ended for the day everyone headed back to their dorms asides moka, kurumu and tsukune who decided to head out for Training.

As usual they were in the clearing which for whatever reason didn't seem to keep battle damage for long. Something tsukune was in awe at. Moka and kurumu put it down to a enchantment.

Kurumu only lasted fourty one seconds against moka but two minutes against tsukune since he didn't want to hurt her at all.

Moka and tsukune's spar however lasted for a good half hour before moka was spent, both having gone all out under moka's request.

"good match. " moka panted heavily from exhaustion.

" okay, just don't over do it. " tsukune explained as he removed chunks of wood and gravel from his chest since moka had sent him sprawling unto the ground.

" there you are you basted! " a firmilular voice snarled. They all looked to see sizou at the edge of the clearing, a smug and deadly look on his ugly face.

"i thought he would of learnt his place by now?" tsukune asked, referencing moka's motto.

"yes, he should of stayed down. " moka smirked back. She knew tsukune wasn't normally violent but he was prepared to kill if needed which she knew as he told her about the infected he had to kill back in raccoon, often using the gun he stole from a dead cop or the knife he found in the school kitchen.

"this time I'm prepared. " sizou grimaced as he uncapped a syringe, one baring a firmilular red and white logo.

" shit! " tsukune called in shock as sizou injected himself with the virus." he infected himself. "

" kurumu, get Alice! " moka barked. She hated asking for help but tsukune explained the nemesis strain made the infected person like a living tank and they'd need the help. Kurumu nodded and flew off towards the dorm.

" AHHHHH! " sizou snarled loudly as he turned to his true form. Then the virus took effect. His skin fell off rapidly, leaving red muscle and blood, his eyes glowed sickly orange and he gave a Savage roar.

" Blood skin! " tsukune called as he dodged aside from a swipe of the infected yokai.

" know your place! " moka snapped as she kicked the mutated zombie orc only to do no damage at all and be swatted aside into a tree.

" moka! " tsukune gasped in shock." I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH! " tsukune bellowed as his skin turned bulletproof and serrated bone formed on his hands, making sharp claws. Two black leathery wings erupted from his back and a barbed tail grew from the base of his back, making him look like a cross between a incubus and a ghoul. His eyes took on a blood red tint and his teen sharpened. He lunged at sizou and began slashing at the larger BOW making it howl in pain before ripping him off and slashing at tsukune before tossing him into a tree.

"tsukune! " moka called in shock, scared for the teen. She growled at the mutant and charged before landing a kick on its head, making it stumble back.

" moka, we can't kill it, we need to run! " tsukune shouted to the vampiress. Moka nodded and sprinted off with tsukune, the undead creature following closely.

" Kill. " a deep female voice snarled as a large hulk of a creature wearing a stretched girls uniform of the Academy lumbered forwards at sprinting pace. She charged the bloodskin orc and uppercut it, making it fall over before stomping on its chest, destroying the heart, killing the creature. The hulking creature turned to tsukune and moka with a toothy smile. Skin covered the right eye and it left eye was green with red flecks. "friends, safe."

"Alice? " moka asked. The creature nodded then shrunk to human form, it was indeed Alice. She fell to her knees panting.

" you okay? " tsukune asked the female nemesis in concern.

" yeah, just exhausted. " Alice panted heavily." It always takes a lot out of me to keep that form. "

" You need help. " moka stated bluntly. Indeed Alice didn't get away from the fight scotch free, five deep claw marks had shredded into her upper left arm, leading to profuse bleeding.

" let's get her to the nurse. " tsukune ordered.

" right. " moka agreed.

Unnoticed by either of them, a blonde figure had watched the fight from afar, kyou next to him.

" a decent success, we know it works on yokai now. " the blonde who looked simular to swartzenagger.

"kyou nodded." of corse Mr wesker. " 


End file.
